11 de Marzo del 2011
by The Animanga Girl
Summary: Un fic corto en memoria de los fallecidos y dasaparecidos durante el terremoto y tsuanami que asoto hoy a Japon y al mundo...  Algunos OC


**Esto es algo corto**

**Contiene OC**

**Ni siquiera me atreveré a poner "disfruten", o "dejen review", ni nada por el estilo...**

**Ese fic es hacho con todo el respeto del mundo, no es mi intención ofender a nadie**

**En memoria de los muertos y desaparecidos del terremoto de Japón hoy 11 de Marzo del 2011**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Japón estaba tranquilamente en su día, ocupándose de sus asuntos. Tal vez visitaría a España en su memorial. Fue de pronto cuando lo sintió. Comenzó como un escalofrió, cada ciento tiempo tenia uno, ellos significaban pequeños terremotos, siempre había habido y sabia que a menos de que mudara a su país completo a tierra firme los seguiría sintiendo.

Pero este no era un escalofrió cualquiera, porque de pronto se convirtió en una convulsión, no tenia control de su cuerpo y cayó al piso de madera. Era la convulsión más fuerte que había sentido, incluso más fuerte que el infame terremoto de Kanto.

Como pudo se levanto y salió a la calle y se horrorizo ante lo que vio.

Una enorme columna de humo incendios por doquier, y le comenzó a molestar la rodilla izquierda. La situación estaba empeorando, esa rodilla solo le había dolido dos veces en su vida, y esas dos veces fueron Hiroshima y Nagasaki. No era nada comparada con el dolor de aquella vez, pero si le molestaba significaba solo algo.

Radiación

Significaba que la planta nuclear de Fukushima estaba comenzando a ponerse inestable. Se comenzó a sentir mareado, frente a sus ojos comenzó a ver como las vidas de sus ciudadanos eran cargados por la muerte.

Lo peor estaba por venir, comenzó a sangrar y sudar, mucho la parte superior derecha de su cuerpo comenzó a sudar y sangrar a chorros. Esto era peor de lo que pensaba, no solo había sido un terremoto, también había sido un Tsunami.

Sintió como si su cuerpo fuese perforado por navajas en distintos puntos, incluso león pareció sentir uno demasiado cerca de su corazón, significaba que Tokio lo había sentido también, cientos de vidas eran arrancadas de su ser, mientras que sus estructuras colapsaban.

Fue entonces cuando se desmayo.

Una parte de él no quería despertar, no quería sentir el dolor, pero pensó en cada uno de sus ciudadanos, y no se podía quedar en el subconsciente, no habían pasado ni dos minutos y ya se había levantado. Rápidamente se puso su ropa de trabajo y salió a las calles. Tenía dos misiones, alertar a los demás países y recatar a su gente. Saco su teléfono rojo con acceso directo al primer ministro, pero las líneas estaban bloqueadas, así que dejo varios mensajes y se dirigió a las prefecturas de Miyagi Fukushima, Ibaraki y Tochigi. Tenía que comenzar a moverse.

.-.-.-.-.

"¡No puede ser!" exclamaron los países Europeos

"Mis datos no fallan" dijo EUA con sequedad, "Fue 8.9, y las replicas continúan"

Algunos notaron que Alfred F. Jones cojeaba

"¿Y a ti que te paso?" pregunto Inglaterra

"Hawái" dijo a modo de explicación

"¿Lograron contactar a Japón?" pregunto Alemania

"No a Kiku", dijo EUA "Pero si a su primer ministro, y le informe de la ayuda de la ONU, al parecer también pidió específicamente la ayuda de Australia, Nueva Zelanda, Corea del sur, y mía"

"Ya veo" dijo Alemania "Pero yo también voy a ayudar"

"Yo pondré activado el buscador de personas por internet" concluyo EUA

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Japón estaba cavando, con sus manos en algunos de los edificios caídos, sentía como sus fuerza se recuperaban un poco con cada ciudadano que encontraban vivo, al igual que su energía de drenaba cada vez que sacaban una nueva víctima.

Alemania había llegado con Technisches Hilfswerk, junto con otros 45 países conocidos a ofreces su ayuda, que el había aceptado agradecido, lo que más faltaban eran manos. Pero a pesar de su ayuda Kiku insistía en seguir buscando. Así fuera de noche, no había tiempo que perder. Sus manos sangraban por el esfuerzo, pero no se detuvo, seguía cavando, en eso sintió una mano en el hombro.

"No está bien que te lastimes" dijo una voz conocida

Japón se volteo a ver a la chica morena de cabello rizado

"México-san, ¿qué haces aquí?"

"Traje refuerzos" dijo al momento que chiflaba con sus manos, y Japón vio como comenzaron a salir personas vestidas rojo y un casco, igual que Mariana

"Creo que ya conoces a mis Topos, ellos te van a ayudar en todo lo que puedan "dijo ofreciendo una sonrisa esperanzadora "No eres ni el primero ni el ultimo en sufrir uno de 8, por eso mis muchachos están aquí, y van a hacer todo lo posible por ayudarte"

"Gracias" dijo mientras ambos seguían cavando

Todos sabían que la jornada era larga, y que se había perdido mucho, lo que seguía vivo era la esperanza...

**Nota:**

**El servicio alemán Bundesanstalt Technisches Hilfswerk (Abreviadamente THW) es un servicio de protección ciudadana de ayuda técnica ante catástrofes. Se fundó el 22 de agosto de 1950 como una organización de Protección Civil en Alemania. El responsable de esta organización es el ministro de interior alemán y tiene su sede en Bonn-Lengsdorf, necesitan la orden directa del ministro para actuar. Alemania mandara sus servicios a Japón.**

**Los Tops de Tlatelolco son una asociación civil, construida a raíz del terremoto de 8.5 grados que azoto la ciudad de México en 1985, desde entonces se dedican a dar salvamento a México y a los países que lo necesitan, mas info en **

**Topos . mx / site / (sin espacios)**


End file.
